


Friendship In The Valley

by GrumpyOldElf



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: OT3 friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyOldElf/pseuds/GrumpyOldElf
Summary: They hadn’t been planning on being friends, but then again, who does?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was my entry in the Tumblr Stardew Secret Santa 2016  
> Seb, Sam, Abigail friendship before the farmer came along, just ideas of how maybe things went. Short sweet lil slice of life thing.

They hadn’t been planning on being friends, but then again, who does? It was a sleepy little town with a sleepy little population and they were all around the same age. It had almost been expected that they’d gravitate towards each other, moons slowly falling into orbit. Sebastain and Sam had been first, both escaping their houses for different reasons. Sam to escape the overly watchful eye of his mother and to try to leave some of the worries about his father’s deployment. Sebastain to escape from feeling invisible and forgotten in his own house. They’d found a common love of video games, Sebastain slowly trying to turn Sam on to sci-fi novels but failing. **  
**

Abigail had been the last of the trio to find their place in the group, Sebastain and Sam stumbling over her - as in actual stumbling over her - one day when it was raining. Looking for frogs, she’d claimed for the reason she was soaked through and half under a bush. They’d both looked at her like she was crazy (Sebastain still holds to the fact that she may be at least a little bit) as she grinned at them, talking about the various species of frogs that were found in the valley and their importance in the over all eco system.

And they’d fallen into a comfortable friendship, supporting each other without really realizing why, just that they did. Sebastain would get late night knocks on the little window of the basement, sneaking Abigail in after she’d wandered into the mines and gotten herself hurt. She’d spend the night after he fixed up her scrapes, the two of them talking about cryptology videos and stories he’d seen on the internet, leaning against each other in his bed til they fell asleep. His parents never knew that he snuck her in - they didn’t care enough to know. Sam would find himself carrying a lighter, even though he didn’t smoke that much, knowing that Sebastain would misplace his or forget it and not want to go home to look for it. They’d spend hours on the dock, talking about everything and nothing, Abigail somehow knowing where they were and joining in. In the winters, they’d share body heat and jackets, too stubborn to go home and face the reality that existed outside the world the three of them created when they were together.

It was Sam’s idea to start the band after seeing Sebastain’s keyboard collecting dust in his closet. He’d sworn to get songs started, roping Abigail into playing the drums. It gave them another reason to hang out together, as if they needed one. And so they started practicing in his room, driving his mother up the wall but, for once, he didn’t care. She could rant at him, tell him that her life was stressful enough with raising the two of them awhile their father was deployed. And Abigail and Sebastain would offer over and over to hold practice at their place but this was his. Even if it would never get off the ground and it was just something they laughed about in five years, in ten years, it was his way to take some control back in his life.

They ended up at the Stardrop at the end most weeks, Sam and Sebastain playing pool, Abigail playing Journey of the Prairie King as if she was paid to do so. And they chatted, about everything, about nothing. About rumors of Marnie’s nephew moving into her farm with his goddaughter.

“Apparently he’s a grump,” Abigail said from her spot on the couch. She’d stretched her legs over Sebastian and Sam’s laps, the pair using her legs to rest elbows and drinks as they talked.

“Well, I’d be too if I had to move to this place,” Sebastian mumbled, taking a drink.  
  
“Oh, it’s not THAT bad,” Abigail said, punching his shoulder lightly.  
  
“Yeah, there are far worse places,” Sam said. “We got moved around a lot because of Dad’s job but it’s not bad here at all.”  
  
“It’s boring,” Sebastian said. “Compared to anywhere else, it’s boring. When’s the last time something’s happened here? I mean, we’re talking about how exciting it is that the nephew of someone is moving in.”

“How can you tell it isn’t just as boring anywhere else?” Abigail said. “There’s plenty to do here - fish, play music, explore the mines. Just because it’s not Zuzu City doesn’t mean it’s boring. You’ve just got to find something that’ll keep you attention. Maybe come out of your basement more often.”

“You sound like my mother,” he grumbled, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling.

“Am worse than your mother, I’m your friend who actually probably knows more about you,” she said with a wicked grin and cackle. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow, Sam looking a little concerned.

“It’s all what you make it, Seb,” Sam said after a while. “Sure, it’s nothing amazing - there won’t be epic battles or anything but, well, I’m glad I’m here. Pelican Town’s probably the first place we’ve settled at that feels like home. I’m happy dad’ll be retiring here…”

“Why?”

“Well, you and Abby are here,” he said, suddenly a little timid. “You guys are the first real friends I’ve had and get to keep. We’d move and say we’d keep in contact but I haven’t heard from people I knew at my dad’s last duty station in months.”

Sebastian was quiet for a few moments before sighing, looking over at Sam. “I’m glad you’re staying here too. Both of you. Truth be told, you guys are my best friends.”  
  
“Group hug!” Abigail said loudly, swinging her feet off and tossing herself at the pair with a laugh. Sam just chuckled, throwing an arm around her as Sebastian scooted over to make room for her between them, arm over the back of the couch as he looked up at the ceiling. 

Sure, it would never be Zuzu City or something as exciting as the events in his books or games, but, well, he’d found something in this valley that he hadn’t thought he’d find before, something that all the heroes in the stories and games of his had - true friends.


End file.
